The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems for unloading bulk storage containers, and, more specifically, to systems for unloading bulk storage containers that are rotatable between two positions.
Bulk storage containers are typically used for transporting and/or storing bulk materials such as grain, agricultural products, fertilizers, chemicals, coal, minerals, ore, and other similar solid materials. Rail cars are one example of a bulk storage container and are often used to transport bulk materials (hereinafter referred to as “material”). The material is typically loaded into rail cars through an opening in a top portion of the rail car and unloaded through one or more discharge chutes positioned along an underside of the rail car.
Known rail car unloading systems are positioned in a pit below the tracks on which the rail car travels. Material discharged from the discharge chute of the rail car falls between the tracks and onto a conveyor positioned in the pit. The conveyor then carries the material out of the pit. Construction of the pit and associated conveyor systems is both costly and time-consuming as the pit and surrounding structure must support the weight of the rail car and the tracks positioned overhead. Moreover, once constructed and put in operation, known rail car unloading systems are not readily transported to another location.